Cell's Return
by Kobra
Summary: Part 2 is up!!! 17 and 18 are just hanging around when they find Cell and another alien........and then troubles begin....
1. Default Chapter

Story 3 (it doesn't have a name yet)

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Dragon Ball Z or the Deadlock characters Cell's Return

I wrote this story from different points of view.And if it gets confusing, that s okay. Thoughts are in italics.This story is based on **_Junanagou Story _****by Nix. **

**All translations will be in brackets.**

It has been 3 years since Cell's defeat. 2 Androids, 17 and 18, lie with their eyes on the sky. Little did they know of the danger that this forest holds. 

(in a forest somewhere)  
  


Chapter 1-Cell is Discovered

** **

**=Android No. 18=**

** **

"18, what are we going to do now?" asked 17, my brother, my friend, my counterpart. 

"17, I don't know, everyone one knows who we are, we cant just walk into the city" I replied, depressed as ever." "Being an outcast is easier then trying to fit in when you're an android."

"Tell me about it". He answered 

I spotted a young human, about 13, walking our direction. Her midnight blue eyes blended perfectly with the dark, starry sky. I wished to be human so many times; I envied her greatly. 

"You shouldn't be in these woods at dark. HE comes and takes anyone who does" The small girl told us.

17 looked scared and shocked at the emphasis on he. I did too, but not to his extent.

"Cell?" 17 asked, and I could see his worry about the answer.

"Who is cell?" the girl asked. "No, I mean Terrace MacNown. He comes around in this forest and has these empty blue eyes, its scary" 

I wondered how this girl did not know about cell, but this Terrace guy worried me, even though I could beat any full human. I could see 17 calm down, but there was still very obvious worry in his usually smirking face.

" You guys should leave here soon, if you don't want to meet HIM." 

I saw the girl turn around and walk down the hill we were on, but she turned around after a few steps.

"Oh, and if you want shelter, just come to my house. My name is Kaitlyn." 

"Thank you for this information"

She didn't reply. "17, this Terrace guy worries me. I think he may have some connection with cell" I could still see a lot of worry in 17's face, so I put a comforting arm on his shoulder. 

17 gently removed my arm from his shoulder, and looked at me with a fierce determination, something I had not seen since Cell absorbed him. "We will see about this Terrace tonight."

I agreed, but in the back of my mind, I wanted to say no for 17's health. I know he wanted to say no too, but running away from your fear only makes it greater.

17 and me stayed there, talking about various things, what we would do if we were human, cell, Goku and his son, the other saiyans and half-saiyans, and we topped it off with 16.16 was so monotone, but there was something about him that made you like him. I spotted a man with a black trench coat, wearing a long brimmed hat, and dark glasses. He was wearing long boots and they extended to the point where he coat ended, so that none of him of showing. I looked over and 17 and realized he was watching the man too. I bravely walked up the man.

"Are you Terrace MacNown?"I asked nervously, and I was almost stuttering. 

"Yes, I have come to clean the forest of anything that doesn't belong."

His tone had a hint of familiarity and it was obvious this was not his true tone of voice."Would that include us?" I asked.

"Yes, android #18. I have finally found a home for you too. No one will annoy you."

My artificial heart was loud, pounding in my ears. I realized it was too good to be true. "Where?" I asked, nervously. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw 17 trying to tell me something, but I couldn't understand him. Only a split second beforehand, I realized what it was…

"INSIDE ME!" said the stranger as he threw off his hat and glasses, and I saw the eyes that had haunted my dreams for 3 years. His tail was tauntingly close to me, but it was obvious that there was something bothering him. 

"LOOK OUT!!" screamed an unfamiliar voice. Only then did realize it was the girl that had warned us earlier. Kaitlyn, yes that was her name. I watched her avoid Cell's every move, and I watched in awe. _Who is this girl?_ I thought to my self. _There are no female saiyans, yet she has that natural grace of a warrior. _I thought about this until a 'thud' broke my thought. What I saw was amazing. 

Chapter 2- The Mysterious Alien 

=Android No. 17= 

18 and I watched in awe as this girl single-handedly was defeating cell. I wondered what I had been doing wrong if this girl, this human girl, could defeat cell and I, android 17, one of the strongest android could not. I could see Cell's frustration and I could easily read his emotions. I walked over to 18 to tell her of my theory. 

"18, I think that cell has seen this girl before" I told 18 in a whisper.

18 replied with an answer that was very smart, "I figured that, but she said she didn't know of cell before, remember?"

"Yes" I replied politely.I began thinking again what I had been doing wrong until I heard 18 gasp.

** **

**=Kara =**

** **

I decided to change form Kaitlyn, my human form, to Kara, my true form, as an Io. We are a despised race, which is all the reason for me to hide in a human form, because I have 5 different prices on my head. 

I could see Kio's emotions go to surprise to anger. These androids had referred to him as 'Cell'. I could also see the surprise on their faces when I finished changing. I slid into a fighting stance.

"Bring it on, Kio," I said to him. I could see him move into a fighting stance and try to attack me. I blocked every move, attacking in the Haio [gut] after his last attack in this spurt. He stepped back.

"I thought I rid myself of you, Kara-Minohko-Kaseen. You never fail to anger, or surprise me." He told me.

English is a strange language indeed, but I decided to speak it, so these androids could understand me.

"And I thought I rid myself of you, Kio, when Miaok's [Goku's] son killed you. I am happy to anger you whenever possible. Your attacks are good for sleeping techniques. I am not fooled by your regeneration, but you do surprise by your stupidness. You knew I was looking for you, so it was foolish to come to a planet teeming with life, because that is a place I knew you would come. Only someone as stupid as you would do such a thing." I told Kio, and he looked shocked.

I could see cell gathering energy for a ki blast, as they call it. "How dare you insult me so and your species paid dearly for it, and SO WILL YOU!!!

**=Android #17=**

** **

I was shocked at this…this creature's use of words.I am shocked at the fact that he is alien. I wondered who "Kio" was, but I soon realized it was cell. He must have existed long before us, if he destroyed this creature's race. Miaok must be Goku. His power is so small, how can he defeat cell?

"I know how I can defeat cell, android. You are sensing my ki. I am using energy, pure destructive energy. There is a difference." The alien said. 

How did he know I was thinking about that? How??

"I can read minds. I just chose to start telling people I could now. I insist you call me Kara. Not "alien" Kara said. 

"Okay." I almost stuttered. I was amazed. A mind reader, stronger then cell!! 

"I will absorb you 2 some other time, when I do not have any disturbances." Cell told us. Then I saw him fly away.

** **

**Chapter 3-18's run away**

** **

**=Android #18=**

** **

"Did you really just scare off cell?" I asked, amazed.

I saw him look into the distance. I started to think about this creature. His strength amazed me.

"Yes I did, but he will be back. Oh and I am a Monati. A female." Kara told me. I could feel myself blushing."Sometimes I look for any Io ships. I hope they will destroy cell," Kara continued. "I don't look for my home planet because a race called the Skirineen destroyed it. They stated out as friendly and useful traders, so we allowed them to build bases on our home world. We never knew that they set quantum and atomic bombs deep inside the crust of our planet inside their bases. When they left, they exploded the bombs, killing millions of Io. Only a few hundred escaped. I was one"

"Gee, that's really sad" I said. I knew that she knew that I knew it sounded corny. 

"Unfortunately, most of them were of the Io army, the Kal El. When they destroyed hundreds of races and planets, every Io got a price on his or her head. That is why I have a human form." She informed us.

I felt sorry for this creature. Her entire race was a race of killers except for her and a few others. Her planet is gone and she is wanted for doing nothing. 

"Don't pity me," She had read my mind again. It was getting annoying. I saw her smile. I think it was a smile at least. " And don't diss my mind reading power" I was getting aggravated.

"WELL IF YOU CAN READ MY MIND, THEN I MIND AS WELL SCREAM OUT MY THOUGHTS!!!!!" I screamed at her, angry. I could see 17. He was shocked. 

"I am sorry to invade on your privacy. You should have just told me that you didn't want me to look at your thoughts." She said, apologetically. I was embarrassed because I didn't think of this before. I could see 17 smiling his mischievous smile and trying to stifle a laugh. He was getting on my nerves, big time. "LISTEN 17, I AM MAD AND YOU ARE ONLY MAKING IT WORSE" I saw that this only made me look more humiliated.Now both Kara and 17 were stifling laughter. I felt I flying off right there and that's what I did. I knew I shouldn't but my anger was too great.

"Juuhachigou!! I'm sorry!! Cell could get you!!" 17 screamed at me. It was the first time in quite along time that he had used my not-number name. 

**=Android #17=**

** **

As I watched 18 fly away, I wanted to go get her, but her anger would only increase that way. I tried to go after here but something was pulling me down. It was Kara.

"If you try to get 18 and fly off, Cell could get both of you" Kara told me. I understood this and landed.

"But I need tot get 18 back" 

"I know you do. But flying after her now wouldn't do anything good. Wait until she simmers down a bit." She replied. Great. Words of wisdom from an alien. Just what I need. I stepped back to check out Kara. She had snake-like scales that were a solid jungle green. She was probably about 6'11"and I wondered how old she was.

"In earth years or Io years?"

She was reading my mind again. "Earth years. And please don't read my mind."

"Okay, I wont. I'm about 400 in earth years but 4 in Io years. In comparison, I'm probably about 16." Kara answered my question I hadn't asked. She wasn't that bad for an alien not even close to close to cell. But the presence of an alien was disturbing. I saw her change back. Now she looked 17 more then 13, as she had appeared when she warning about cell's human game. She had long thick brown hair, longer the mine and 18's. Her midnight blue eyes dazzled me and she was wearing a comfortable pair of jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt.I was afraid to ask but I did anyway. 

"The people you live with, are they Io or human?"

"They are Io. I have 5 sisters, 2 brothers, 1 aunt, 1 uncle, and 1 father and 1 mom." She informed me. 

**Chapter 4- Android 17's New Friend**

**=Kara=**

** **

I decided to head home. I asked the android, called 17, to come. He agreed and I was overjoyed. I saw him begin to fly. "No!" I called "we can go faster my way" I led him toward the series of tunnels my family had created. I saw his amazement at the length of them. Soon we were at my house. I changed into my true form and strolled over to my mother. Both my brothers eyed 17 strangely.

"Kai mena nus android ko abalikk mika. Ook mios soosd mi? I spoke in my natural language. [I have an android on the run. Can he stay here?]

My mother replied, "Do android ka noow okss. Kadin we wosd gog pad di." [That android my become lunch. We are low on supplies.]

I turned to 17, who was very confused by my language." We are low on supplies. If you stay to long, you will become lunch" I told him.

He shrugged carelessly. He still amazes me with his courage. "It's better then being absorbed by cell".

"I guess you're right." I put an arm around his shoulder and we walked into my room.

Android 17 was amazed by my room, to the holographic picture of the home world all they way to my kia [communicator]. After he found the N64, he just fell over laughing and I was left to wonder why. After reading his thoughts I found out he was amazed at me being an alien and have a Nintendo system. We played Diddy Kong Racing and Goldeneye. After that we played Jet Force Gemini. He kicked my butt at DKR and Bond but I won at JFG. WE had a great time. 

**=Android 17=**

** **

I had a great time with Kara, amazed at the fact she had a 64, even though she was an alien. But when we stopped playing 64, my thoughts went back to 18. 

"Kara, can we get 18 now?" I asked impatiently.

"I was waiting for that. Yes, we can 18. But I must come." She told me.

"Okay" I replied, "can we use your tunnels?" 

"No, we will have to fly" she told me. Personally, I was all too happy to fly. I missed 18 around and using my ki would make me feel better. It always did.

"17? Are you thinking about 18 again? Come on!" 

I snapped out of my thoughts and began to fly towards Cell's hideout, where we assumed 18 was.

**To Be Continued…….**

What will Kara and 17 find at Cell's fortress? Where is 18? Will Kara and 17 meet any new friends? Find out in Cell's Return Part 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 4-Kara's Mistake

Chapter 5-Kara's Mistake

** **

**=Kara=**

The Android named 17 continued to fly along side me as we went to Kio's hideout. He had been bombarding me with question that I refused to answer. I eventually stopped and began to hiss dangerously. Luckily, he shut up. 

"17, we are nearing the mountains. Power up." I told him and we began to see the outlines of the mountains in which cell had built his base. _Why would he make it so obvious? Something's not right here._ I thought to myself. 

"Kara?? Hello?? In anyone home?? You over shot his base!" I snapped out of my thoughts to see 17 in back smiling his famous "trickster" smile. When I looked down I saw the base of Kio behind me. Shaking my head, I reversed until I was over the base. _Should I tell him that something's not right? No, that would make him have doubts about me. _I continued in my thoughts until I heard 2 screams and an evil laugh.

"Kara!!! Help!!" I heard 17 scream. I looked down to see cages above both androids. I had been too high to cage me, but I saw an evil smile and instantly I knew who was behind this. Cell. _I should have- no. _There was no time for "should haves" I have to get down there. I was hovering over the ground, examining 17's cage when I saw cell come into view, a ki blast on his hand. Suddenly, the world stopped. Everything just stopped. The ki blast, cell, 18,17. Every thing just froze. Except me. 

"W-w-who did this?" I said, very afraid.

"I DID" I searched for the speaker but saw none. It continued to speak "YOU HAVE MADE A MISTAKE, KARA-MINOHKO-KASEEN. YOU WILL CHOOSE A PATH. ONE IS A THE RIGHT PATH. EVERYONE WILL BE SAVED. ONE IS WRONG. CHOOSE" I looked up and saw a road. It split into 2 roads. "GO WHERE YOUR HEART DESIRES" 

"What does that mean?!" I cried. " I don't know where to go!!"I just stood there, horribly lost. Then I heard a voice. 18."Right, right, right" I heard 17 chanting ghastly "left, left, left." I heard cell chanting "wrong, wrong, wrong" I just stood there. I closed my eyes. Suddenly, I saw my leader, my clan leader, who died in the explosion of my planet. "Follow me Kara, but don't follow my foot steps. I looked up to see a ghost. I followed him, not looking down. Suddenly, just as it has started, everything kept going. I realized I was standing in front of cell's ki blast. I realized I had made the wrong choice. Or so I thought.

**=Cell= **(didn't I would go from his point of view, did you?)

When I realized Kara was right in front of my ki blast, I put more power into it. I saw it hit Kara. She fell down, and didn't move. My gaze moved to the 2 androids, my victims, only tools to conquer earth. I saw android 17 doing something to his cage, and it looked like he was trying to break it. 

"Ha! do you really think you can break these cages? That's a laugh" 

I walked over to 17, who stared at me coldly. I pointed at 18 and said,

"I don't think you want her dead." 

He replied, but he was obviously preoccupied

"Of course not" 

I smiled my evil smile and gave 18 a death look

"If you continue to fiddle with you cage" 

I opened my tail to android size,

"She goes first"

I saw 17 stop and look at me, dead serious. I wanted to crack up but I restrained myself.

"Kara's death will not be in vain," He told me.

I smiled again and kicked the dead corpse of her. "Yes it will"

**=Android 18=**

** **

Now, I was absolutely terrified of Cell, but I didn't show it. I looked over at 17. He was staring at Cell, but he tore his eyes away from cell's evil eyes to look at Kara. I looked for any life signs in her. Suddenly, I felt something, like someone was prying open my head to look at my thoughts. I knew! Kara was trying to tell me she was alive!! OF course!! Since Kara has no real Ki, Cell assumed she was dead, when she didn't move!I wanted to tell 17, but his shocked face told me he'd already figured it out. I sensed on a different level, not ki, but something more pure, like energy, and found it bundled up inside Kara. 

**=Kara=**

** **

I slowed my 3 hearts, so she would not suspect I was still alive. I pushed down my incredible small ki, so it was hardly there. I pushed down my energy, and looked as deep into 17 and 18's heads as I could so I could tell them I was still alive. When I saw 2 pairs of eyes look at me, I knew they knew. This was going to be hard. I had to get cell out of the room. Wait a sec! I focused all my power into cell. I felt his ki rise and he walked out of the room to clarify how this had happened.I got up.

"Guys, we have to get out of here, and fast."

"Duhh" I heard 17 mumble. I checked out 18. She was damaged badly and was not able to stand up. Her ki was very low. She could not fly or walk. _This is going to be hard_ I thought to myself. 

"Okay guys, here's the plan. I distract cell while 17 motors 18 out of here."

I told them.

"b-b-but what happens if he hits you with another ki blast?" 18 asked nervously

I winked, sounded braver then I really was. "I'll survive, somehow."

I could see 17's worry. I could see 18's pain and worry. I could feel my own worry. ****

I was very, very, very, very worried.

**=Android 18=**

** **

I was hurt inside and out. My left arm was not working what–so–ever. My right leg hung limp also. My energy was extremely low. All because I had flew away because I was aggravated. _That was a really bad thing to do! _I screamed at myself. I tried to get up. I fell, hurting my circuitry even worse. This was my fault, not cell's. I let anger get the best of me. I felt 17' hand under me. When I looked up, I saw a smiling face. He was smiling his "trickster" smile again. 

"Come on, 18, let Kara take care of that scum. I have to get you working again." I heard 17 say. I wasn't paying attention though. My thoughts were on cell. I was thinking about my attitude, my problems, and my own doubts. I was pessimist. I hated it, but that was my thoughts were revolving around. 

"18, snap out of it. Right now, Goku is probably going to come and kick cell's ass." 

I snapped out of my thoughts and actually paid attention to him. "Cell killed Goku, remember?"

17 looked as pessimistic as I was." I forgot. I wish that life had made a change in that. You know, Trunks could change that too." 

"Yeah" I replied. My thoughts had fallen on Kara, who was just thrown out of the room she had been distracting cell in. 

"Run you guys!!" she screamed weakly. 17 hoisted me up onto his shoulder and flew away.

**Chapter 6- Android 17's voyage **

**=Android 17=**

** **

With 18 on my shoulder, I could not join the fight, but I wished to. I watched helplessly as I saw Cell, kicking Kara's ass and smirking. I flew away at top speed, not wanting to see anymore, but I didn't know where to go. I flew to Kara's house. They all recognized me, and, fortunately, didn't eat me. I signaled to them that 18 was a friend and need help. 

"No, it issssssss not our duty to help otherssssssss. We must sssurive on our own and let othersssss do the sssssame." Said Kiena, the oldest of Kara's sisters. I was amazed that she could speak English, but it had a hoarse tone and a big hiss. 

"You must help her. Other wise" I paused to remember what Kara had called cell "Kio will destroy this planet." 

I saw Kiena pause to consider this. I had hit a big button, a bribe almost, a weak spot. I saw her eyes changes to a 'yes' to a 'no' and back to a 'yes'.

"Very well" she replied stubbornly. I saw her go over to her mother and probably tell her to heal 18. 

She mumbled in Io and checked out 18's damaged circuits. She went over to Kiena and told her something.

"Mother sssssayssssss that she needssssss all new partsssss"

"I shall get them. What are they?" 

She told me a list and I remember it. I flew away. 

"I hope you are taking care of 18. Best of luck to you, Kara." I said in a whisper.

My first place was Ki Mi Di. I was totally lost by the name, but I went. I landed at a small mechanic's shop. 

"I need a AI mechanism, type 7, label 3R75G."

"I don't got one" the gruff storekeeper replied.

"Yes you do" I knew he had it, I could actually see it, and he wouldn't give it to me. 

"Forgive me for doing this" I picked him up and held him in by the scruff of his neck. " Again, I need a AI mechanism, type 7, label 3R75G."

"O-o-okay." I put him down and he went over to the one I had seen. He gave it to me.

"Howa much will that be?" I asked politely 

"$37.99" 

I handed him the money and flew away.

The nest thing I needed was 2 artificial joints. One for right leg and her left arm. I leaned at the next village It was called James Town. I landed at a large hardware store. I looked at the various things and found the leg joint, but I didn't find the arm. After turning over the shelves, I found it. I paid for them and left. 

I collected most of the things with no hassle. I looked at the last part I needed. A dragon ball. Just one, but cell had them all and haven't made a wish yet. I hoped that they were not still fighting. I flew up high, and looked down. I saw that they were not fighting and saw the dragon ball. I landed and picked up the dragon ball, but I felt that prying sensation again. Kara was near! But where? I heard a laugh. An evil laugh. Cell's laugh. I looked up and there he was.

**Chapter 7- Kara's Trick **

**=Cell=**

** **

_This time I will have a feast. _I thought to myself happily. "You fell right into my trap!!! I purposely hurt her there so you would need the dragon ball. You are a fool, 17. Now you're mine!!" I opened my tail to android size and I made I hover over 17. He looked at me with eyes of anger. 

"Cell, only you made a mistake. Letting Kara live this long!"

"She is dead!!" I exclaimed.

"I am? Since when was I dead?" Kara said maliciously. "Here's your dragon ball, 17." She handed the 3rd dragon ball to 17. " I don't think so" I gave Kara my "death look". I calmly walked over to Kara and pointed 2 fingers at her neck. I saw I had 17's attention. "Put the Dragon Ball down, 17,or Kara dies."

"Just go 17." I heard her say. _Ha! The fool! Sacrificing her own life for someone weaker then her. _I thought, my spirits soaring. I powered up a ki blast. I fired! Kara fell instantly. "NO!!!" 17 screamed. He flew away.

**=Kara=**

** **

I felt intense pain. That ki blast hurt a lot. But I was still alive. She thinks I have a jugular vein (The vein on your neck that sticks out when you make weird faces) But I do not. My blood circulation is very different from a human's. I have shorter, stronger veins, because I have 3 hearts. She barely punctured my scales. Had I had a jugular vein, I would have died, but I don't. "Cell, I'm still alive." I flew away. 

** **

**Chapter 8- The Io Mechanics **

** **

**=Android 17=**

** **

I saw Kara fly away, and I had my dragon ball, I teleported instantly to Kara's house with the stuff.

"You have everything?" asked Kiena.

"Yeah, I think so " I told her. 

"If you don't, she will die, very soon. Her life issssss very low."

I saw 18 on a table, smiling weakly. Her chest was open and several components were sticking out. 

"I'll…be…fine," she told me. I could see she could barely talk. "Shhhhh. Don't try to talk. Concentrate on living" 

"Mother issssss ready. You must move now" It was almost order. 

I got out of way, and Kara's mother started working on 18. I saw her replace several parts, throwing burnt and damaged parts my way. Did she want me to catch them? 

"Itssssss done" Kiena told me. "Already?" I said amazed. "Yesssssss"

**=Android No. 18=**

** **

I felt rejuvenated. I was totally online. In a matter of minutes by a strange alien. I wonder if he, or she, had redone my entire circuitry. 

"Holy sh*t" I whispered to no one. "17? Where am I?" I asked, but I didn't see 17. All I saw were aliens. Kara's race.

"Hush, 18. You need rest. We are at Kara's house. This is her family"

"Okay", I closed my eyes and collapsed

I woke up several hours later, in a bed. "17? Where am I?" I looked around. I saw a struggling cell in a headlock, being performed by Kara. I saw 17 taunting cell, dangerously. 

"I know you can do better then that, cell. Oh come on, you wouldn't want to bore Kara, would you?" I heard 17 taunt. After I heard a grunt and a yell. Cell, trying to escape. Kara looked my way.

"You're awake. Good. The gravity on my planet is over 1000 times stronger then earth. Anyway, I need to get you guys out of here. This is a sanctuary for other Io as well as my family. They are not a giving as my family and may eat you. You should leave." 

"18 come on, we got to leave, and Io are coming to eat us." 

"Ok" we flew away

"So, 17, where should we go?" I asked. I had no clue. 

"How about Goku's house? It's abandoned." He asked. I knew he knew the answer, but he was preoccupied

"No, Chi-Chi, Goten, Gohan and Trunks live there". 

"I'm sure they would let us stay".He told me, still preoccupied.

"Probably not" I told him, "What at you thinking about?"

"Wha?" he said, totally confused. " Oh, I was thinking about Cell, you know, what will happen to us?"  
  
"Ummm…how am I supposed to know? I'm not perfect." I told him, almost trying to offend him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" I heard him say. 

"Goku's house is right there." I said, pointing down.

"Yeah"

**To Be Continued…**

Will Chi-Chi, Trunks, and Goten let them stay? How is Cell is alive and what's with his human body? Find out in Cell's Return Part 3!!


End file.
